ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Just Dance: Super Greatest Hits
|}} Just Dance: Super Greatest Hits is the third Greatest Hits game in the series. The game was first teased on June 2024, and was officially revealed at E3 2022. The game includes songs from Just Dance: Greatest Hits, Just Dance: Greatest Hits 2 and Just Dance: Greatest Hits 3, with 30 songs in the Wii PAL (Europe) version (Best Of) and 35 songs in the NTSC (North America) PC, Wii, Wii U, PS3, PS4, PS5, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Xbox Two, Nintendo Switch and Nintendo 1DS version (Greatest Hits). Gameplay and Features * Just Dance'' Controller''' (for iOS, Android and Windows Phone) ** 'Your smartphone acts as a tracking device and scores your moves - no camera, Kinect, or PS Move required! ** Take photos of your ''Just Dance moments, apply fun filters, and share them on your favorite social networks! ** Access Just Dance TV video content anywhere, anytime. Watch, like, and share exclusive videos including autodances, dance lessons, behind the scenes videos and Just Dance Minutes. ** Play with up to 6 players simultaneously. ** Edit your avatar and skin on the go! * ''Just Dance Unlimited: Greatest Hits (8th-Gen, 9th-Gen, Nintendo Switch, Nintendo 1DS and PC only) ** The dance-on-demand service is back and brings fresh content to all game modes! ** More than 60 songs will be available at launch and more content, including EXCLUSIVE songs, will be added throughout the year! ** New search tools and customized playlists will help you find your favorite tracks to dance to and keep the party going. ** A 3-month trial (PAL) while for NTSC there is two boxes one box "Regular Package" includes a 48 hour pass and another one "Just Dance: Greatest Hits 3 Gold Edition" on the box includes a 3 Month Pass plus a 48 hour pass for Just Dance Unlimited. * Downloadable content(Wii, Xbox 360 and PS3 only) ** Downloadable content from Just Dance 2, Just Dance 3, Just Dance 4, Just Dance 2014, Just Dance 2015 and Just Dance: Greatest Hits 2 returns. * You are a Superstar! ** When you reach a score of 11,000 in any song in this game, you'll receive a Superstar! That means, the letters are now shown on the score bar and the 5 stars are changed to Silver. ** Keep an eye out after the Fifth Star is achieved, the score bar will flash if you are about the achieve the Superstar. The letters will appear on the top of the stars you achieved as a player in the routine. Track List * An asterisk (*) indicates that this song is covered in-game. * (K) indicates that this song is also available in Kids Mode. * (7K) indicates that this song is part of the normal tracklist on 7th-gen consoles and must be played in Kids Mode on 8th-Gen consoles. * A states that this song is unlocked at the beginning. This feature is only available on eighth-gen consoles. * On eighth-gen consoles, the song list is ordered alphabetically, while on seventh-gen consoles, the tracks are ordered as they are below. Alternate Routines Dance Mashups Category:Just Dance Category:Video Games